


Won Rang Hae (Wonwoo loves you)

by HYhch09



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYhch09/pseuds/HYhch09
Summary: pwp Wonhui oneshot - Wonwoo is a gamer/ game streamer
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 46





	Won Rang Hae (Wonwoo loves you)

“Oh my god! Wonwoo and his glasses I’m dying!”  
“It’s Wonwoo’s game night again!”

“Alright you all can hear me alright?” Wonwoo the famous gamer once again having live broadcast in front of his computer, he’s extra popular for his skills and of course his handsomeness. 

“Wonwoo’s voice is soooo sexy!”

“Still the same game, I’m gonna boost myself to the top of the league, let’s wish me luck for that.” Wonwoo starts playing the game, views keep going up and comments appearing non-stop on the green. Yet the audiences are not aware that Wonwoo is not fully concentrate on the game nor the live. Wonwoo is actually half naked, his upper body is dressed well with the beret hat, the knit sweater and his signature glasses, but the lower part where the camera can’t film, his trousers and boxers are taken off, fell on the floor. Underneath the table, there is another guy, dressed in a white shirt and boxers only, and giving Wonwoo a blowjob while the gamer is streaming live. The guy is pretty and tall, he’s curling to fit into the tiny space beneath the table and yet his long legs have to stretch out. He carefully places his hands over Wonwoo’s thighs, head bobbing back and forth lightly as his mouth sucking on Wonwoo’s rock hard dick. His eyes turning watery from the fear of exposing himself and the discomfort he feels when time to time Wonwoo’s dick pokes deep, brushing lightly to the throat. Wonwoo’s game seems to be going well, and his live too, Wonwoo even gets to answer the audiences’ questions and reads their comments.

“Junnie?” Wonwoo laughs for the first time when he sees the name from one of the comments, and his smile widens as he feel the hands on his thighs tremble with the mention of his name. “He is doing something important for me right now.” Wonwoo looks down quickly and meets Jun’s eyes, the later gives him a protesting look. “No, you guys can’t miss Jun.” Wonwoo keeps reading the comments, “he’s my boyfriend, only I get to miss him.”  
“I know, he’s so cute and sexy, that’s why he’s my boyfriend.” Wonwoo keeps on talking about Jun for sometime, and while he keeps smiling which is unusual to his audiences as he is well-known for the calm poker face gamer. Listening to his boyfriend’s compliments, Jun gets shy and face getting redder. As revenge Jun gives his talking non-stop boyfriend a deep throat, sucking on his dick.   
“Fuck!” Wonwoo tries so hard to stop himself from screaming, but he also makes a big mistake in the game. He looks down to give Jun a warning look, which the later looks a bit innocent. Fuck, how can Jun look so innocent while being sexy. His audiences thought he swore because of the mistake, only he knows he is gradually losing control. He doesn’t give a fuck about the game or the live or whatsoever anymore, he just want to pull his boyfriend out and fuck him over. Wonwoo adjusts himself, biting his bottom lip to shut out the moans and screams; he begins rocking his hip lightly to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth, both as punishment and he is losing his control.  
“Mmnmmm….” Jun whimpers lowly, his mouth is sore from the blowjob and Wonwoo is now fucking his mouth, he is losing the pace and saliva dripping off. He wants to pull out but there’s no space for him, he wants to scream as well but afraid of being heard as Wonwoo is still streaming. Jun only protests lowly, but Wonwoo is on the urge of orgasm and he doesn’t seem to care about it.  
“Oh fuck!” Wonwoo misses his chance and he loses the game. Little does the audience knows that it was the moment he reaches his climax and only manages to pull out in the last second. His cum is all over Jun’s face and body.  
“Yea sorry guys, guess today is not the day for me.” Wonwoo tries to keep his breathe steady after his climax, apologising to his audiences at the same time as he loses the game. “I guess I need a rest now, or maybe some late night snack to comfort myself. So let’s call it today, goodbye.”  
Wonwoo turns off the camera immediately after saying so, and he bends down and pulls Jun out. “Fuck, you look gorgeous baby.” Wonwoo’s voice gets lower when he sees his boyfriend dresses in nothing more than the white shirt and boxer, and there’s still traces of his cum on his face.  
Jun’s face is still red, he hits Wonwoo few times. “You’re so mean to me! Why are you always like this!”  
Wonwoo laughs, ignoring his boyfriend’s “violence” and pulls him into a hug. “You’re the one being mean Junnie. Why do you have to look so cute and sexy, makes me wanna kiss you and fuck you.”  
“Shut Up!”  
“It’s true, look at you.” Wonwoo speaks beside Jun’s ear, and as he speaks he kisses each part of the body he mentions “You eyes, ears, nose, the moles right over your lips, your mouth, your neck……..”  
Wonwoo’s hand travels down and unbuttons Jun’s shirt, “your chest, nipples, your belly…….” and his hands go up and down ever so lightly, his hands circling and wherever he touches makes Jun’s skin burning.  
“Your thighs and legs……. I love it when you put them on me while I fuck you hard……”  
“S-stop it…..”  
“And here…..” Wonwoo moves up to slip his hands into Jun’s boxer, rubbing and squeezing his butt. “You want me too Junnie?”  
Wonwoo rests his head on Jun’s shoulder, sweet talking while kissing on his ear; his hands moves around the butt and eventually takes down his boxer to expose the half harden dick.  
“P-please Wonwoo…..” Jun’s legs are shaking as Wonwoo is pumping his dick, Wonwoo has the magic to take away his strength when he touches him.  
“Beg me a little more kitten.” Wonwoo’s hoarse voice sounds so sexy, his words seem gentle but his hands are moving faster along Jun’s dick.  
“Please Wonwoo, not here…..” Jun is completely leaning on Wonwoo, panting softly as Wonwoo is making him feel so good.  
Wonwoo stops the hand job and instead pulls Jun into a kiss, “because my kitten says so……” He wraps an arm around Jun’s waist, and without breaking the kiss guides him back to the bedroom.  
“Junnie you look so hot in my shirt…….” Wonwoo has undone all Jun’s shirt buttons, but still keeping it on him, only opens up to expose the naked body of Jun and leaving kisses all over the place.  
“Wonwoo…….hmm……” Jun hugs Wonwoo while moaning in a mess, his brain is meting from the heat and Wonwoo is the only thing that he can only think of.   
“Ready baby?” Wonwoo puts the lube on his fingers and with Jun’s nod, he gradually puts his fingers in and out his butthole. The warm inner walls are clinging onto Wonwoo’s hands, and it is enough to make Wonwoo hard again from the thought that he’s going to put his dick inside soon.   
“Junnie……” Wonwoo puts his dick in when feels his boyfriend is ready, gently sliding his dick inside the warm hole, he lets out the satisfying moan. “Many wrap your legs around me.”  
Jun obeys and wraps his long legs around Wonwoo’s waist, clinging on his shoulders as he rocks over him. Wonwoo slams harder each time thrusting in, making Jun moan louder and louder.   
“Wonwoo…. help me…..” Jun holds Wonwoo’s hand and guides him to his hard dick which has been ignored by Wonwoo. Jun even leans up to give Wonwoo kisses to please him, “please, help me…..” Jun speaks so softly as if a kid begging for toy.  
Wonwoo laughs at his cute softie boyfriend and starts helping him to touch his dick, while thrusts harder faster and onto that sweet spot that he knows so well.  
“Wonwoo!” Jun’s back arches beautifully and Wonwoo bangs harder.   
“Wonwoo…..” Jun’s eyes turn teary again as his climax is approaching, taking this signal, Wonwoo slows down and stops.  
“P-please……”  
“Easy kitten….” Without pulling out, Wonwoo helps Jun to get up and turns him to face the wall, “My Junnie is flexible right?”  
“Hmm?” Jun can’t thinks straight but to obey Wonwoo, following his instructions and lifting one of his leg up to press against the wall just like a ballerina stretching.  
“S-stop bullying me….” Jun’s voice shakes as Wonwoo thrusts inside of him again, it feels much deeper because of the pose.   
“Can’t help it.” Wonwoo kisses on Jun again and can’t stop smiling. He knows sometimes he’s a little bully to his boyfriend but the thought that this perfect human being is obeying to his ridiculous commands and obeying him alone, makes Wonwoo the happiest man in the world.  
“Moon junnie.” Wonwon whispers lowly when his boyfriend reaches orgasm in his hands, he turns his boyfriend to face him for a kiss.  
“Hmm?” Jun is still light-headed from the orgasm.  
“Won-ranghae”   
“I love you too.”


End file.
